This invention relates to an improved electrical contact for a position measuring instrument of the type which includes a first component which is mounted to more relative to a second component, wherein both the first and second components comprise respective electrically conductive sensor conductors.
Measuring devices of the general type described above are known to the prior art. For example, German DE-AS 12 63 327, German DE-AS 12 98 299, and German DE-GM 19 85 138 all disclose connecting techniques for such measuring devices. Both DE-AS 12 63 327 and DE-GM 19 85 138 disclose electrically conducting sensor conductors embodied in conductor path form. In each case cables are soldered to the sensor conductors, and the cables are then led out of the instrument either by means of bores formed in the sensor conductor substrate or by passing the cables around the sensor conductor substrate.
In German DE-AS 12 98 299 a portion of the connections with the sensor conductors are formed by means of the conductor path technique on the back of the sensor conductor substrate as contact terminals. A portion of these terminals is located in recesses that are offset with respect to the plane of the sensor conductors.
Connections or terminals of the type discussed above exhibit certain disadvantages, since cable connections with the sensor conductor are mechanically sensitive. In particular, it is possible for the connections or terminals to be damaged or even torn away from the sensor conductors in the change of contact pins. Furthermore, connections or terminals of the type described above are not well suited for use with screw connections, since no provision is provided for preventing the terminal or connection from twisting under the torque of a screw.